My Story
by IloveRogueCheney
Summary: Here is the Story of Kei, A girl who has a lot of things happened in her past. She is trying to find her own happiness, friends, family and maybe love. ...ok, I know I suck in summaries. Rated T to be safe.


**So here's the first chappie of "My Story". Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Kei Kurosaki. I am 18 years old. I am a hot headed person, I easily get mad if someone is annoying, irritating, not following my orders, and stupid.

I like those who can easily get what I am saying, those who are smart. I am not interested in fighting, whatsoever.

I use a lot of magic, but the magic I always use is fire magic. I am strong, I am powerful, I know how to fight, never underestimate a girl. Guys are dumb. They cheat.

I don't care what people say about me, I have my own life. I live on my own, I travel alone. I don't want to be friends with anyone. I want to be alone.

And now I am going to tell you my life story.

* * *

"There she is….the girl that boss was talking about…he said that she can use crystal magic… And you know, if a person can use crystal magic, we can sell it and make lots of money!" A bandit said to his partner.

They kept on following her in the forest. She was wearing a hooded cloak so they can't see her face. They were near her so they needed to be quite.

The other guy nodded and said "Only thing we have to do is get her right? And force her to make crystals? That's easy!" He almost shouted.

His partner grabbed his face and put a hand on his mouth. The girl looked back but saw nothing, so she went forward.

"You idiot! Don't be noisy! She'll hear you!" "Sorry man, but why don't we just get her now. She doesn't seem harmless." The guy told him.

"Well yeah….but the boss said that she looks harmless but is powerful. Not a single person can ever beat her…."

"Oh….you knew?" The hooded person appeared behind them that surprised the two bandits.

"Whhaa!" The two shouted and fell at their butts. They had a scared face.

They probably know what's going to happen to them.

The hooded person went closer to them as the two scrambled back slowly.

"Who's your boss? Tell me. I might spare your lives."

"N-no!"

"No?...You said? Then….you want the hard way, eh? Then let's give it to you…" She said as she went closer to them and she lit her hand in fire.

The two had a scared face and hugged each other like scaredy cat hugging its body.

"I-I'll tell you his name….just please spare our lives!" The one begged.

"Oi!The boss will kill you!" "I know! But I might as well live before that!"

"Well…you got a point…." The other guy said as he made a thinking face.

"Oi! I'm still here."

"Ah…yes….well, our boss's name is….." "Shiki" The other guy finished for him.

"Shiki!? Tch! That Stupid Asshole!" The hooded person said. Then she glared at them, she squatted down and smirked "So? You want your lives to be spared, eh?"

"H-hai!"

"Well….I'll let you live…..but, If you go back to your so called 'boss'….tell him that 'the ugly, evil bitch you just pissed off will come to you and skin you alive'….got it!"

"H-hai!"the two answered scared.

She stood up and said "Now, Get going!"

* * *

"Tch! That stupid! Asshole! Son of a Bitch! Idiot! I told him not to tell others, about my magic…" She growled.

While she was walking, an evil aura was surrounding her.

"I'll kill him…."

* * *

It was already night. Kei had just arrived in Sakura town. The town was full of sakura trees. It was beautiful.

Kei is looking for an inn to stay for the night….or so…..

She saw many people in the center of the town, dancing happily with partners.

She went up at a high tree. It's view was much more beautiful than below. So she smiled. The people are happy. She stayed there for a while, staring everyone below…..then she frowned.

After a few minutes, Kei jumped down from the tree and walked away from there. She found an inn that causes J8000 for a night.

* * *

After that day, she just left there, thinking on when will the idiotic 'Shiki' would show up.

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Guild**

Everyone was doing their everyday routine. Natsu and Happy dancing on top of the tables. Gray and the others laughing at him, Erza eating her cake. Lucy chating with Levy, Mira serving beers, Elfman shouting how Manly he is, Cana drinking. Rogue sitting there, reading a book, and Lecter and Frosch are sitting at the top of the table with him.

Everyone was Happy. But then, the doors burst open to reveal two figures Sting and Yukino. Sting was carrying her. Both of them are covered in bruises, scratches and blood.

But the worst was Yukino.

"Wendy! Help! Yukino is Hurt!" Sting shouted. As soon as he said that wendy appeared.

She instructed him to lie Yukino on top of one of the tables. Then she started healing her.

* * *

**So? How's the first chappie?**

**Please Review!**


End file.
